The present invention concerns a tablet dispenser having a housing with a cover and base part that can be set therein, and having a sliding part set through the housing in an axially movable manner.
Preparations of active ingredients in a homogeneous mixture with base materials and filling materials in the form of solid tablets for individual dosage are known and widely distributed for health care, fighting illness, strengthening the constitution and the like.
Tablets of this sort are either packaged individually, as what are known as film tablets, on bearer cards transparent on one side (blister packaging), or are packaged in pourable form in a bulk manner in a tube- or bottle-shaped supply container that can be sealed with a removable lid. This latter form of supply containment and presentation has a number of disadvantages.
Since the removable seal is supposed to close in as gastight and moisture-tight a manner as possible, it is often very difficult, without a large exertion of force, to remove it from the supply container or replace it thereon.
A further disadvantage of this packaging is that for the removal of product from the opened container, since the opening thereof is too small to reach in with the fingers and remove a tablet, the container must be held with the opening at a downward angle, and a tablet must be poured out. Usually, several tablets fall out thereby, which are then already rendered impure or even contaminated through contact with an extended hand and/or the environment. In most cases, this is in any case unhygienic and undesirable. Next, the superfluously removed tablets are placed back into the container and the container is again closed with an exertion of force, whereby an adequate seal is by no means always ensured, due to the difficulty of manipulating the sealing element.